Dimentio
|abilities = *Magical Projectiles *Changing dimensions to a dimension to Dimension D *Trapping people inside boxes, and causing explosions in the inside (Insta-kill if its more than 6 explosions.) *Cloning himself *Brainwashing|age = Unknown|alignment = Chaotic Evil|eyes = Yellow and Black|minions = Chara, Thunder Mayhem, Mr. P|weapon = Magic|first = Puzzle Universe|caption = Master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds.|universe = Unknown|house = Dimension D|creation = ???|info1 = Said to be the son of a magician. Possibly one of the Tribe of Ancients.|strength = Magic|powers = Magic|allies = Galaximus, Ripto|enemies = The Gang}} Dimentio is the main antagonist of season 2 of In a Locked Room. He seems to have the Chaos Heart with him as he found it. He is portrayed by PaperMarioFan1000. Not only just a magician who can watch you and can flip to 3D or 2D, Dimentio can even instantly "end games" with his infamous magic box trick. Official Description ''This magician is a passionate villain who can really get very sadistic sometimes. He loves to joke about other people. But don't get fooled, this magician can end your games. '' Appearance Dimentio is a jester with purple and yellow stripes on his cap with bells and cape. Under the cape is two black hands with black shoes that are pointed. His face is half black and white with a red mouth and with yellow and black eyes. Season 2 Dimentio appears on every episode but episodes that are post-challenge. He plans on destroying the entire multiverse by using the Void to eat it all. After the Void eats the multiverse, he plans to create a new perfect universe and become the king of it. Dimentio has minions to help him. But in episodes, Dimentio helps the gang to convince them to help Dimentio. Personality Dimentio is a light-hearted villain who is a psycho and intelligent. Dimentio is also a trickster and mischievous and spy around the gang for some important information that only that person knows. Unlike other characters, Dimentio thinks of IALR as a play. And uses playwright terms. And also makes jokes. Background Previous events: See the plot of Super Paper Mario in your local Mario wiki. But if you dont want spoilers, suggestions may be you don't go to the wiki or play Super Paper Mario. When the Chaos Heart was banished, the Chaos Heart gave its power to the remains of Super Dimentio, causing him to be revived from the dead. He seems to be in Dimention D wondering what is going on. He then planned for his revenge by planning to use the Void to eat the entire world and creating new ones. Villainous Acts * Plans to Destroy the World... And create a perfect one, become the king of it. * His Mysterious Scheme.. The Scheme You hear the word "scheme, plan, project" when you first see him. This is his plan... * First, he wanted to help the gang at first so he could easily convince the gang to help him. For example, at the Labyrinth, he teleported everybody out from Galaximus. * Second, he makes Galaximus use the Chaos Heart, so the Gang is forced to USE their Pure Hearts. * Third, he teleports the following: "Chara, Galaximus, Mad Doc, Ripto, MFR, and Thunder Mayhem" to the Underwhere." Before they are teleported, Dimentio should tell them they were a big help and they are in no need no more. * After that, It's his time to shine.. He uses the Chaos Heart to summon the Void in all dimensions, and then fuses with Mr. P to become Super Dimentio again. This time even more powerful. Because the Gang used their Pure Hearts, he knows that he will win. * Destroy all dimensions and make a new one and become the king of them all. Relationships The Gang Seems like an interference to his plans. Galaximus This relationship is widely unknown. Themes Trivia * Like Chara, Mr. P, and Galaximus. Dimentio also poses a threat to the Gang in the rooms. * Dimentio is arguably Paper's most powerful villain, which places Mad Doc in 3rd, and Corrupted Paper in 2nd. ** Dimentio is also one of Paper's favorite villains in his roster. Category:Villains Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Gods and god-like beings